


Striped Sweater

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when youre long distance bfs and also rly cute“Yeah, obv–Taemin, is that really your address?” Jonghyun asks. His eyes are wide behind the sleeve still covering his mouth.tumblrtwitter poll





	Striped Sweater

"Have I told you that you’re really cute lately?” Taemin asks, hums it sleepily with his chin in his hand. On his laptop screen, Jonghyun chuckles softly, glances up at him, and and nods.

“Yeah, like, ten minutes ago,” he says. “I believe you today and everything.”

“Okay, good,” Taemin says. He just wanted to make sure. It’s important to him that Jonghyun knows that he’s an adorable little muffin.  He watches Jonghyun look back down to his knitting in his lap. He won’t show Taemin his progress; it’s his first attempt at a sweater and he’s been working on it for days and he’s nervous about it. Taemin is sure it’ll be lovely--especially since Jonghyun is doing the best pattern of all, black and white stripes--but he respects Jonghyun’s wiggly insecure privacy enough to not ask.

Taemin just watches his face fondly, the way his cheeks hollow as he sucks on the insides, his glossy strawberry flavored lips, his pretty lashes, his soft round nose, his mussed brown bangs. He’s adorable. Taemin should technically be catching up on all of the videos and shit he has yet to watch today, but those will still be around later. Jonghyun is only available like this right now. He can’t record a video chat to re experience later. Even if all Jonghyun is doing is silently knitting Taemin doesn’t want to miss a second. He can’t wait until they live together one day so he can watch Jonghyun do nothing up close.

“Done!” Jonghyun exclaims happily. Taemin blinks, mildly startled; he was kind of zoning out for a while there. He’s not sure how much time had passed. On the screen, Jonghyun beams at him and waves a striped sleeve. Taemin smiles back, proud of him.

“Nice,” he says. “I bet it’s really good. You knit really well.” He knows. That’s a fact. He’s seen Jonghyun’s little socks and scarves and beanies. He knows that sweater looks just as cute and snuggly. Jonghyun blushes, hiding his wide smile and round cheeks behind the sleeve.

“Thankie, Taemie,” he mumbles softly. Then, he straightens up, flapping the sleeve down and looking all businesslike. “Okay, what’s your address?” he asks bluntly.

“I--my what?” Taemin asks. His address? “Why?” he asks, baffled. That is a very sudden and random request, but Jonghyun huffs and wiggles insistently.

“So I can mail you this sweater!” he says, like that should be obvious. “I made it for you,” he adds, voice suddenly tiny. Taemin watches him hide behind the sleeve again with a little pout and immediately melts on the inside. Heck. That’s so. Fucking. Adorable, heck. He had no idea.

“Really?” he asks, even as he clicks into the chat part of the call and types out his full address. He thought Jonghyun was just making a striped sweater for funsies.

“Yes, really,” Jonghyun says. “You have to wear it a lot and tell me how loved it makes you feel.” He says that with a note of a command in his voice and Taemin grins.

“Of course,” he hums, and sends his address over. He’s excited. It’s the first physical present exchanged between the two of them. He bets it’s gonna smell like Jonghyun and everything. “Are you gonna write me a cute letter go to with it?” he asks, hopeful. Jonghyun talks a lot about wearing sparkly lipgloss and leaving kissie marks on everything. Taemin wouldn’t say no to a kissie letter.

“Yeah, obv--Taemin, is that really your address?” Jonghyun asks. His eyes are wide behind the sleeve still covering his mouth. Taemin winces, scrunches his nose, grins. He knows it’s funny.

“Yes, I live on booty lane,” he says. Butie, technically, but no one spells it like that. “It’s pronounced like byoo-tie, like a necktie,” he says, but no one pronounces it like that either. He thinks it’s the funniest thing, honestly, but he’s so used to it that it’s lost a lot of its charm, which is honestly kind of disappointing.

“God,” Jonghyun giggles. He puts his face in his hands and shakes his head. “Oh my god, I don’t believe it.” Taemin snorts. He’s glad Jonghyun finds it entertaining. “Okay well, I’m gonna go do this, like, right now,” Jonghyun says, popping his head back up. “Like, pack it up in the box,” he says when Taemin frowns in confusion. Now Taemin nods in understanding. Ahh. Right. Yes. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back,” Jonghyun says, and he gets up and walks out of his living room. Taemin watches his spinny chair rotating slowly with a touch of fondness. He loves his little bub.

With Jonghyun away for a little bit, he has time to check all of his other notifications and things. He does so lazily, clicking and scrolling through everything at his own pace. He’s smiling at a little comic about gay frogs when there’s a ring from his doorbell. He glances towards the front of the flat, scrunches his nose, and turns back to his laptop. Typing out a quick, “someone’s at the door brb,” he gets up to go see who it is.

He slides on his socks over the tile to his front door, checks his hair in the mirror next to it, and opens it curiously to be met with Jonghyun standing there and smiling at him.

“Hi,” Jonghyun says brightly. His smile is wide and gorgeous under bright, excited eyes and he picks up a black and white sweater sleeve and waves it gently. Then he points it down the street. “I live, like, literally two blocks away,” he says, “and we just never noticed for almost a year.” He lowers his hand and bounces on his toes happily, soft bangs falling into his eyes before he flicks them away. “Hi,” he says again.

Taemin blinks slowly at him. He’s. Confused. And startled. And when he’s confused and startled he doesn’t really do the whole processing thing too well. Less well than usual, he means.

It registers somewhere in his brain that this is a Jonghyun, here, on his doorstep, but not the same Jonghyun that he was just talking to on his laptop, the one that lives an undefined number of miles away somewhere else unknown in the world. He opens his mouth, points at Jonghyun, points behind him towards his room and his laptop, points back at Jonghyun.

“You’re,” he says eventually. “You.” Jonghyun’s smile crinkles up the corners of his eyes in the most beautiful way.

“Mmhmm,” he hums. He picks up the other striped sleeve and holds the sweater up fully so Taemin can see it. It’s a little lumpy and lopsided with crooked rows and a carefully stitched “Lovely Bub” on one of the front black stripes in cute white letters. “Do you like it?” Jonghyun asks, big brown eyes peeping over the collar. Taemin glances down at it, and then back up at Jonghyun.

At  _Jonghyun_ , here, in front of him, on his doorstep. He steps forward, reaches out, pushes the sweater down so he can look at Jonghyun’s whole lovely face. He takes another step forward so Jonghyun has to look the few centimeters up at him. Slowly, gently, he cups Jonghyun’s warm cheek and rubs his thumb over his skin, just to touch him, to feel him, to believe that it’s really him really here. Jonghyun shuffles a tiny bit closer and nuzzles into his hand happily, soft pink lips glittery with lip gloss.

Taemin leans forward, almost enough that their lips touch, before he remembers and stops himself.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks quietly, eyes already shut. He’s never wanted to kiss anyone more in his life. He feels Jonghyun nod against his hand.

“Please do,” Jonghyun says, and Taemin leans the rest of the way forward and kisses him.

It’s the best kiss Taemin’s ever had, if he’s being honest, and that’s not just because it’s Jonghyun or because he’s only ever had, like, four kisses before. It’s warm and soft and slow and with each second, each press of their lips together, each small movement that brings them closer together until his arms are around Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun is clinging to his shirt, he feels a quiet fuzzy emotion swelling up from his heart as it really registers that this is happening. Heck.

He pulls away suddenly, just as suddenly as he wanted to kiss Jonghyun, and just holds him, looks at him, smiles at him.

“Hi,” he says finally, and presses another kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. “Hi.” A giddy little giggle falls from Jonghyun’s lips, one that sounds like Taemin feels on the inside.

“Hi Taemie,” he says. Taemin rubs his hands up his sides, then to his shoulders, down his arms, and gently takes the sweater from his hands. He looks it over again for a moment, smiles at the stripes, at the letters, feels its soft texture. Then he turns it around and pulls it on, shaking his bangs out of his eyes when it goes over his head and fixing it around his hips.

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun whispers, and Taemin grins to see him hiding his face in his hands and peeping at Taemin through his fingers. Taemin can still see the pink flush on his cheeks.

“I feel really, really, really loved,” he says. Jonghyun hums high in the back of his throat, shuffling forward to press his face into Taemin’s shoulder and hug him tight.

“Me too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> #do u ever finish writing someth and then ur like wow thats RLY fuckin gaye  
> #they giggle nd kissie and jongs like uwu can i come in my darling and taems like uuuuhhhhh bc his house is. a Mess  
> #but he also rly.... lovs jonghyun.... so hes like Ye  
> #and jongs like ur house is a mess but w/e ur my lil trash gremlin and taems like : )  
> #and they go back to taems room and nuzzle in bed and watch a movie and like two hours later  
> #taems like holy Shit youre you and youre here and you live close to me and this is like Actually Happening  
> #and jongs like lmao yeah  
> #taem gives him a lil plushie he bought for jonghyun a while ago but kept forgetting to ask for his address to mail to him  
> #and jongs like ooh uwu thank and kissies it and kissies taem  
> #and theyre both just ?? soft and happy and cute and together and good  
> #the best time to wear a striped sweater.... is all the time...... one with a collar... t u r t l e N E C K..... thats the kind.....


End file.
